


Elevator Ride

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Actor RPF, Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Armie and Timothée are done with yet another party filled with fake smiles, unknown people and the same questons. It all seemed to go downhill when they get stuck in the elevator, but Armie finds a way to make a terrifying situation extremely pleasurable.





	Elevator Ride

“Oh fuck!” Armie´s hand was inside Timothée´s pants the second the elevator doors closed. The party was still going strong at the hotel´s ballroom, but neither one of them really cared about any of the people there; after hours of walking around, faking smiles at strangers and answering the same goddamn question, all they wanted was to go straight to their room, removed each other´s clothes and fuck the whole night long. Armie was clearly eager, judging by the way his long fingers wrapped tightly around Timothée´s shaft, stroking it slowly. Timothée tilted his head back, his hand quickly finding Armie´s wrists, trying to stop the older man, despite the thrill he was feeling. “There must be cameras here”, he whispered through clenched teeth; he didn´t want to give Armie the satisfaction of him giving up so easily to this touch.  
“I guess we´ll give them a show then”, said the blonde man as he tightened his grip on Timothée´s cock. The younger one hissed, his hand pressed against the cold elevator´s wall as Armie´s pace quickened, his fingers suddenly working wonders on his cock. He sighed as the elevator came to a stop and Armie retrieved his hand from his pants; Timothée ran a hand through his curls, trying to look presentable just as the doors opened and a few middle-aged men walked in. They greeted the two actors, who simply nodded; Timothée, trying to cover the bulge in his pants, brought his arms to the front of his body. He figured now they weren´t alone, Armie would be able to control himself and wait until they made their way to their room; he clearly should´ve know Armie Hammer wouldn´t give a fuck about the fact they were not alone.  
With a straight look upon his face, Armie´s hand invaded Timothée´s tailored pants once again, but this time rubbing the young man´s ass; from the corner of his eyes, Armie could see Timothée bit hard on his lip, his body tremble and his breathing hasten. He was doing everything he could not to let out a moan; Armie smirked, loving the fact his touch was the cause of Timothée´s despair. He had great plans for the night.  
“What the fuck are you doing,” Timothée managed to whisper as Armie´s finger circled his hole, which caused his knees to buckle. Armie, still looking ahead of him, simply shrugged his shoulders. How the man was capable to be so cool at a situation like that was beyond Timothée.  
The elevator stopped and so did Armie; the doors opened, the men exited and in a matter of seconds, they were alone once again. Armie looked down at Timothée, his fingers going back to his lover´s hole; the look upon his face was priceless, he was having a hard time keeping himself up and low moans finally began to escape his lips as Armie looked at him hungrily.  
Suddenly there was a jolt, the elevator came to a stop and all the lights went out. Armie retrieved his fingers from Timothée´s ass and made his way to the panel just as the emergency lights flickered on; he pressed a few buttons, tried to get the phone to work, but got absolutely nothing, “guess we´re stuck”  
“Fuck, what are we supposed to do here?”  
Armie turned to him, “I guess you just answered your own question,” he said with a smirk on his lips and lust filled eyes. Timothée bit hard on his lip as he watched his older lover make his way towards him; he hissed and his cock twitched the minute Armie´s hand wrapped tightly around his throat, pressing him against the wall. He tilted his head back, his hand tugging on Armie´s suit for support as he felt the blonde man´s hand find his cock for the second time in a matter of minutes; Armie rubbed him slowly, his tongue tracing Timothée´s jaw, before it came in contact with the brunette´s reddened lips. “I´m gonna fuck you so hard”, whispered Armie, “you won´t be able to walk straight”.  
“Fuck yeah, do it”, mumbled Timothée before Armie´s lips devoured his; he tugged on the blonde man´s hair, loving how he moaned and trembled. “Get on your knees”, Armie ordered and Timothée obeyed promptly, dropping to his knees as the older man got his cock out. Timothée quickly had his hands around the thick shaft, stroking vigorously; he licked the tip, his green eyes on Armie the entire time. He watched as the older man inhaled deeply, licking his shaky lips and smiled; Timothée loved to see Armie break down as he worked on his cock, it was the most arousing thing in the world.  
Armie held onto the walls as Timothée´s tongue traced his aching shaft; he was teasing him, getting him worked up for a sucking only Timothée was capable of providing. “Fuck Timothée”, he moaned as the brunette swallowed his cock; he looked down, tugging on his lover´s curls and forced more of his throbbing dick inside his mouth. Timothée gagged and Armie nearly came; the sight, the sound, fuck, Armie loved everything about that.  
Timothée surrendered completely to Armie´s control; he let the older man fuck his face as he wished as his own cock nearly exploded on his pants. He reached down, pulled it out and proceeded to stroke himself, while he moaned and gagged around his lover´s big fat cock.  
Armie was doing everything he could not to cum; he removed his tie, his suit and opened his shirt, his blue eyes never left Timothée, though. The young man´s face was flushed, his lips stretched around his cock while his hand worked desperately on his own; Armie knew him well, Timothée was gonna cum at any second. He took deep breaths, fucking his face harder and faster as the younger man´s body shook and he came in his own hands.  
Armie pulled Timothée´s head back, his cock leaving the younger´s lips with a loud and obscene pop sound; Timothée took a few deep breaths, his cum covered hands now stroking Armie´s cock. He smiled as the blonde man threw his head back, moaning his name loud; “are you gonna cum for me, Armie”, asked Timothée, “are you gonna cum all over my face?”  
Timothée´s dirty talk was the breaking point for Armie; he looked down at his lover, those lustful green eyes daring him to cover his angelic face with his white seed. He growled, his cock twitching on Timothée´s hand as his orgasm rocked through his body; he panted, watching as ropes of cum erupted from his cock straight to Timothée´s face. The brunette moaned, watching as Armie sank to the floor too; the older man watched as he licked on his fingers and groaned, shaking his head, “take off your clothes, turn around and show me that pretty ass of yours”.  
Once again, Timothée didn´t even think about it, he simply followed Armie´s orders. He got up and removed his clothes as quickly as humanly possible, eager for whatever Armie wanted to do to him. Timothée turned around, leaned on the wall and spread his legs wide open; it didn´t take long for him to feel Armie´s big hands all over his ass cheeks, stroking, pinching and slapping. He moaned each time the older man´s hand came in contact with his skin; Timothée breathed heavily, his entire body was on fire, his cock extremely hard for someone who had just came and all he could think about was Armie´s dick buried deep inside of him.  
Armie had a wicked grin on his face, he loved to see Timothée shiver at each slap; he could easily do that for hours, but he had other –better- plans. He parted the younger´s ass cheeks and proceeded to eat him out, his tongue attacking Timothée´s hole with such ferocity it seemed like his life depended on it. Timothée´s moans were almost animalistic by then and that only indulged Armie to work even more eagerly on his lover´s hole. When Armie pulled away, barely giving Timothée time to protest, was only so he could suck on his fingers and insert two inside his lover, pumping it hard and fast.  
Timothée´s knee buckled at the intrusion and he almost felt to the floor; “how you´re still so tight is a mystery to me”, Armie whispered, watching as the brunette´s hole swallowed his fingers. “Please just fuck me”, Timothée managed to say as Armie chuckled. The fingers inside of him of him were wonderful, but he needed the real deal, he needed Armie´s cock.  
When Armie retrieved his fingers, Timothée hissed; the feeling of emptiness consuming him. He looked back at Armie, who was sucking on his fingers and bit his quivering lips; what a sight that was. “You know what to do”, was all the blonde said as he sat on the elevator floor, his eyes locked on his lover´s. Timothée did know what to do; he got on his knees and crawled over to Armie, spitting on his hand before he stroked the older man´s cock. Armie shut his eyes, his head tilted back as low moans escaped his puffed lips; Timothée loved the sight, but he knew their time on the elevator was limited, so he let his mouth swallow the cock a couple of times before he straddled Armie. They both moaned, their sweaty naked bodies grinding together, “c´mon Timmy, ride my cock, make yourself cum on it,” whispered an almost breathless Armie.  
Timothée answered with his own actions. With eagerness typical of the youth, he guided Armie´s dick inside his hole; he let just the tip enter him and watched in awe as Armie´s eyes became dark with lust. He licked the man´s lips, before kissing him hard and impaling himself on his thick shaft; Armie´s hands quickly rested on Timothée´s hips, helping his movements.  
Timothée was frenetic, gyrating his hips, moaning loud each time Armie´s cock hit his prostate; he wanted to drive Armie wild, make him cum buckets inside of him. He tugged on the older man´s blond hair, his lips sucking on his Adam´s apple; Armie was close to an orgasm, but Timothée was the one to cum first. Without even touching himself, he felt his dick twitch, his body go limp and in seconds, both him and Armie were covered in his cum.  
“Fuck…fuck…,” he said between shaky breaths; Timothée could barely keep his body straight at that point, the aftershocks of his second orgasm of the night taking him over. “On your hands and knees, I´m not done with you yet”, said Armie. Timothée couldn´t even think straight, but he –as always- followed Armie´s orders with relish. Through parted, bruised lips, a low raspy moan escaped Timothée as he lifted himself from Armie´s still impressively hard cock and moved to the floor, on all fours.  
Armie was well aware neither him nor Timothée could take much more, but he had promised the younger a good fuck and that´s what he intended to do. He spit on his fingers, before inserting two on Timothée and laughed as the brunette´s entire body turned into jelly; he could barely hold himself up and his moans simply didn´t stop, Armie had never seen Timothée that turned on. He kissed his back and removed his fingers, tugging once or twice on his own cock, before he thrust balls deep into Timothée´s hole.  
The brunette arched his back, from his lips the most incredible obscenities escaped. He was going mad and Armie loved the sight of that; he gripped tight on the young man´s hips, his nails digging on his skin, leaving red marks as he thrust hard, fast and merciless. He reached forward, stroking Timothée in sync with his thrusts, their loud groans filling the elevator. Armie could feel his body start to shake, his ass cheeks tighten as he thrust on Timothée and he knew that was it for him. He held onto the younger man´s shoulders and thrust as hard as he could a couple more times, before a loud moan escaped his lips and his cum filled Timothée´s hole, exactly like the young man had been craving. The brunette hissed loud and watched, almost in disbelief, as he came for the third time that night, his body completely spent.  
Timothée almost collapsed on the floor, but Armie got a hold of his hips and managed to bring him closer to him; as Armie –and Timothée- tried to get his breathing back to normal, he let his finger slowly and gently circle the young man´s now cum covered hole. Timothée was shaking from head to toe. Armie sat down and brought him to his lap, kissing him softly, “you were amazing”, he whispered as Timothée nodded, leaning their foreheads together.  
The sound of the elevator´s engine startled both men. “Oh fuck”, was all Armie managed to say; they had minutes –maybe seconds- to get up, clean their mess and try to look as presentable as possible when those doors opened. It was practically impossible.  
They tried their best, though, putting on their now ruined tailored and very expensive suits and fixing their messy sex hair just as the lights came back on and with another jolt the elevator started working again. In less than a few seconds they managed to get to the next possible floor and the minute the doors opened, a dozen of –clearly preoccupied- people stood there, suddenly confused as they noticed the state both men were in. Armie, as usual, didn´t give a fuck about the stares, he just grabbed his suit and pushed Timothée out of the elevator and down the hallway, shouting over his shoulder, “you people should really take a look at this elevator, it´s really dangerous”.

**Author's Note:**

> The innuendo in the tittle is terrible, but hey, a girl gotta have some fun, huh?  
> Ps: I have just figured out I post way too much explicit shit, but again, a girl gotta have some fun.  
> Leave a kuddo and a comment if you like.  
> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
